


Unavoidable

by volgirre



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, just a short drabble to try and get back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volgirre/pseuds/volgirre
Summary: Percy keeps running into an attractive man with long black hair and pale skin, but he keeps missing him.





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt beta read or anything, just a drabble to get back into the swing of things

Percy walked past the group of protestors into his office building. There had been some rumors about his father’s unethical treatment of both animals and employees and honestly, Percy wasn’t sure which side to believe. Every morning, a man always stood out to him. His long black hair pulled into a ponytail, pale skin, and tattoos, he was sometimes hard to find but he was always there. Something in the back of his mind told Percy that he was important and that he knows him, but he is 100% positive he had never met the man before. 

He shook it off as a coincidence whenever it creeped into his mind. A few days later, he no longer saw the attractive man again and just told himself that he got tired of his cause.

 

* * *

 

 

At this point, Percy didn’t question it when he found his neighbour’s cat, Milo, sleeping on his couch. All he had to do was wait for Vax to come over looking for the cat. Honestly, he didn’t mind that much. Vax was usually quiet, never had people over late at night, and had quite a cute cat. While they didn’t know each other it felt like Percy had seen him somewhere before. 

“Hello again, Milo,” Percy said, walking over to pet the black cat with a smile. Percy went about his normal schedule before he heard the knocking he was expecting. Quickly he strode over to the door to open it. 

“Ah, hello, Vax. Milo was waiting for you,” Percy said with a low laugh, opening the door to let him come in to grab his cat.

“I’m so sorry about him, I don’t know how he keeps escaping while I’m at work,”  Vax said while walking over to grab his pet. “Thank you.” 

“It’s seriously no problem,” Percy said with a very apparent blush, “he’s very well behaved.” 

“”It’s just so he can make a good impression, he’s a brat at home.”

Percy once again laughed, “oh, I’m sure he is.” 

Little did he know, that would be the last time Percy ever saw him. It was an accident, a car hit him and he died in the hospital later that night. Percy found out when his sister came to clear out his belongings, still deep in mourning.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god Percy, that’s so stupid,” Vax laughed, turning his head to the side. 

“What?! I really feel like I’ve met you before, like before we became friends,” Percy said in complete seriousness. He and Vax decided to hang out on top of their dorm building to de-stress from finals. Vax stood up to start pacing. 

“Vax, do you believe in reincarnation?” Percy asked, looking up at Vax. 

“What?” 

“You know, dying but coming back.”

“I mean, maybe? We don’t know anything.”

“Hehe, yeah you’re right,” Percy wanted to tell him more. About his dreams about Vax in another life and his romantic feelings for him. 

However, he looked up right as it happened. Vax took one step too far, and fell off the top of the door. Percy scrambled up to try and grab his arm, but was late. He was in shock, he didn’t know what to do, he fell to his knees as he pulled out to call the police and then Vex. In his next life, he was determined to keep Vax and stop the cycle of death, he was sure he could save Vax. 


End file.
